A Shocking Experience
by Superstorment
Summary: What happens when Selena Gomez gets trapped inside of her TV show? Will she be able to get out? Will she want to? I mean after all, now she has wizard powers...
1. Chapter 1: How It Started

Chapter 1

Selena Gomez stared down at her wand, remembering all of the good times they had on set. Her, David, Jake... She couldn't believe it was all over.

The cast had just finished filming their last episode of _Wizards Of Waverly Place, _and she was going to miss it immensely. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she didn't even wipe it away.

"Hey, Selena, it's okay." Jake said.

"Yeah, we'll still see each other, it's not like we're leaving forever." Selena wiped away a tear.

"I know that... But it won't be the same. I'm gonna miss you guys." She stood up and gave them both a bear hug. Over the four years she had worked with them, they pretty much _were _her brothers now. She hadn't really thought about how she wouldn't even see them anymore. It all happened so fast... She burst out crying.

"Whoa, Selena, it's okay. We're gonna miss this too, but we'll still hang out, I promise." Jake assured her.

"Really?" Selena looked up, wiping away a tear.

"Really." David and Jake said simultaneously.

"Well, okay then, let's walk home together one last time."

David laughed. "That's Selena for you, always so dramatic about everything."

Jake started laughing. Selena couldn't help but smile too.

"Shut up David." she said. Then, all three of them burst out laughing.

David, Selena, and Jake always walked home together because there houses were so close together.

However today it was raining and storming, so David and Jake didn't want to walk home.

"C'mon guys, don't you want to spend the last bit of quality time together that we can?" Selena persuaded. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." They walked, talked, laughed, and remembered old times until they got to Jake's house.

"See you later. Probably." Selena said, trying not to cry.

"For sure." Jake responded, giving Selena a hug.

"See you later, man." David said, trying hard not to get teary eyed.

"Bye." Jake said. That was just like Jake. When he was sad or upset, he always said few words.

He started walking up the drive way when all of a sudden,

_ZZZAAAAPPPPP! _Jake fell on the concrete.

"Jake!" Selena and David yelled, running up the driveway. Jake was laying on the floor, not moving.

"No Jake, get up! GET UP!" Selena said through loud tears.

David checked for a pulse.

"He's still breathing." David said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God!" Selena said.

_ZZZZAAAAAPPPP!_

"What!? David! DAVID!" Selena screamed, almost in hysterics. This was not happening. It couldn't be... It wasn't...

_ZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!_

**I don't know if this is good or not... Tell me what you think in the reviews! Just so you know, in the next chapter, Selena's gonna wake up in Alex Russo's bed, and she's going to be trapped inside of her show. Will she ever get out? Dun dun dun! (scary music)**


	2. Chapter 2: For Real?

**Forgot to do disclaimer last time. haha, hope I don't get sued.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place. **

** So I haven't really gotten any reviews yet... Which is kinda disappointing. But my story did kinda suck last time. I just had to make an intro for what happens now. So, I'm pretty sure you'll like this better. So... Enjoy? And please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'll give shout outs to every review I get. (If I even get any reviews. lol) So, I'll shut up now so you can read. **

Chapter 2:

Selena Gomez awoke, well, sort of. She kept her eyes closed, and tried to fall back asleep for a second. Then she remembered what had happened. Jake and David had gotten electrocuted. And now that she thought about it... She did too.

She remembered hearing a loud ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP just before she had gotten electrocuted.

"But... Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "And where's Jake and David?" She lazily opened her eyes. She was in Alex Russo's bed.

"What the-, why am I on set?" She said.

"ALEX, ALEX!" someone said, as they knocked on her door. When Selena didn't answer, the person walked in.

"Alex, get up! You're gonna be late for school. And may I mention that this is the 3rd time this week you overslept. We'll talk about this later." Theresa Russo declared.

"Oh Maria! Thank goodness you're here. I have no idea what's going on. Are we filming an episode or someth—"

"Maria? Who's that? One of your friends or something? Are you guys making a movie for drama class?"

"No... You're Maria. And I'm not Alex, I'm Selena... Selena Gomez."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know what game we're playing, but you seriously need to get ready for school. You're already late as it is." Theresa responded, walking out of the room.

"Um, what?" Selena said, even though no one could hear her. What was going on? Why was Maria acting like the show was real? Where were the camera guys that always stood in the corner of the room? And hadn't they just filmed their last episode a day before?

Now Selena was freaking out. _Did that lightning cause me to_ _become trapped in my own show?_ _No, that's impossible... Right? _Selena sighed. This was crazy. The only way she was going to be able to figure out what was actually going on was to talk to someone else. Maria must be playing a joke on me or something. Yeah, that's what was she was doing.

But Selena knew that wasn't true. Maria wasn't the type of person to play jokes. Maria constantly got annoyed because David and Jake constantly pulled pranks on each other. _David and Jake! Where were they? If the same thing that happened to me happened to them, then they're here too!_

Selena ran out of "her" room and rushed downstairs. The substation was open, but only two families were in there. _Now where's David and Max?_ Selena thought, as she looked around the room. She didn't see them, but she did see "Old David." That's what they called David Deluise (Jerry), because there were two David's on set. She walked up casually to Old David and tried to act like Alex would.

"So, what are you making, daddy?" she asked, nonchalantly. She emphasized the word "daddy" because she wanted to see Old David's reaction.

"Nice try, honey. Trying to act all sweet and nice, so I'll forget about your school. Which you need to go to. Now."

Selena sighed, and started walking away. She needed a more accurate way to see if this was actually happening. _How could I prove that I'm not trapped as Alex? That this is all a big joke..._

That's it! She could look up "Selena Gomez" on Google, and see if anything about her popped up. If not, she obviously didn't really exist. Alex Russo did.

She shivered as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She realized it wasn't her phone, but Alex's.

_Figures, _Selena thought.

She went onto Google and typed in "Selena Gomez." The only thing that popped up was some crap about a cleaning product, (she didn't know what that was about) and some stuff about a weird Youtube channel.

Selena started to panic, or continued panicking to be more truthful. In denial, she quickly typed in "Love You Like A Love Song", the name of her most popular single. Nothing about it popped up. Now Selena started crying.

_So, if I don't figure out what the hell is going on, and how to stop it, I'm going to be trapped as Alex Russo... Forever?_

**Oh, wow. I thought that chapter was much better than the last one. Still not amazing, but better. Tell me what you guys think, or what I could improve in. You guys mean a lot to me. See you at Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Hey! Shout out to beastmode and maria-fall for reviewing. And they were both positive reviews. Yes! Anyway thanks you guys. My story almost has 200 views, which is pretty exciting. I really do appreciate reviews. Anyway, at the end of the last chapter, Selena wondered if she would be stuck as Alex Russo forever. This chapter will mostly be in David's (Justin's) POV. **

Disclaimer: Don't own WOMP.

Chapter 3:

_David's POV_

What was going on? This had been a crazy morning. I had woken up, and found myself in Justin Russo's bed. I was somehow inside of the Wizards of Waverly Place show. I figured that probably the lightning strike had something to do with it. How else would this happen? Not that it made much sense, or _any _sense for that matter, but it was more logical than anything else that was happening.

To make sure this _was_ actually happening, I ran over to Jake's (or technically Max's) room and knocked on the door.

"Uh, come in." was his reply. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was not actually Justin, in case he was actually Max.

"So, _Justin, _what's up?" Jake said, obviously emphasizing the word "Justin."

"Not much _Max, _just wanted to make sure you were up for school."

"Yeah, well I am... Have you seen Sele- I mean Alex anywhere?" Jake responded, intently awaiting my reply.

"Oh thank goodness, Jake. I thought I might be stuck in _Wizards of Waverly Place _alone."

"Oh good, you're David, not Justin. So now that I know it's you... What the hell happened? I got struck by lightning, and next thing I knew, I woke up in here, as Max Russo!" Jake was speaking a mile a minute. "Maria, or should I say Mom, came into my room to make sure I was awake, and she was all like "Get up honey, it's time for school." So what happened David? What happened? What happe-"

"Okay dude, I get it. You wanna know what happened? Well that sucks, 'cause I don't know. Nobody knows. Somehow, the lightning caused us to end up here. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it happened all right, so shut up about how it happened so we can figure out how to get out!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jake apologized, "let's try to figure out how to get out."

"Okay." I replied. I was kinda tense after what he had said. I didn't always have the answer. I continued talking, "For now, let's try to act as much like Justin and Max as we can, that way everything will seem normal as far as anyone else knows."

"So that means we should go to school now?"

"Yeah, probably."

"But I don't even know the way to the school!" Jake protested. "The camera always moves from _Waverly Place_ to Tribeca Prep. I don't ever have to walk there."

"Oh crap you're right." There was a silence, then I saw some kid walking away from _Waverly Place. _"Hey!" I said. "Let's follow him. He's probably going to school."

"Okay, sure."

_Alex's POV_

So, it took me forever to figure out how to get to school, and when I got there, I was 15 minutes late. "Mr. Laritate" came up to me.

"Alex Russo, where have you been? You're always late to school. In the old west, they would-"

"Okay Mr. Laritate, I get it, I'm late. Maybe you should let me go to class, so I won't be even more late." That's what Alex would say, right?

"I don't like your attitude, Miss Russo. I'll see you at detention on Saturday."

"Don't you want to spend your Saturday with your wife, instead of coming to detention? Oh wait, you don't have a wife." This Alex Russo thing was kind of fun.

"Get to class Miss Russo. Before you get yourself into even more trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." As I walked to my first hour class, which took me five minutes to figure out what it was, I started thinking. I didn't see Jake or David this morning. Probably they had already left for school when Maria, er, Mom, woke me up. I would see David in science. I knew that because of that one episode where I read his thoughts about the science fair. I needed to talk to him. He had gotten struck by lightning too, so he should still be himself, not Justin. Because, there's no way that I'm trapped here alone. David has to be here too.

Maybe I should try thinking like Alex, since technically right now, I was her. What would she do in this situation.

_Use magic, _I smirked. But I couldn't do that. Or, could I? I was Alex... You know, technically, so maybe I could use magic?

_Only one way to find out, _I thought. I reached into my boot and found a wand, as I had expected too. Alex always kept her wand in her boot, after all. I said the only spell I could think of.

"Edgbonoutusis," as I pointed the wand at myself. As the tip of the wand started glowing red, I almost dropped it. Then, I almost screamed when something even more freaky happened.

A duplicate of me appeared, right next to me.

**Whoa, Selena has wizard powers! Didn't see that coming, huh? Okay, you probably did, if you read the synopsis. But whatever. Anyway, thanks again for reviews! Hope you liked that chapter, and I'll see you at chapter 4!**


End file.
